Up For Debate
by hidinginmybones
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire have finally made it to bed together but it seems that there are still some things that are up for debate.


Their shirts are off even before they get into the bedroom, strewn about Enjolras' living room and hallway, respectively. Grantaire's knitted hat has been gone since they'd gotten through the door and Enjolras' hands are buried in his dark curls. They're kissing. Lips against lips, tongues battling, teeth nipping at skin. Their mouths devour every sliver of skin as its exposed and eventually, they tumble together onto the bed.

"Fuck Enj, want this, want you," Grantaire pants against his soon-to-be lover's neck. "Gods, just get your pants off," he continues.

Instead of listening, Enjolras just pulls his hands from Grantaire's hair and reaches them down, dragging them over the muscles of Grantaire's stomach, worshiping his smooth skin and finally resting on the fly of his jeans. Enjolras grins at him and slowly eases the zip down. Grantaire is panting by this point, completely unable to catch his breath seeing as the object of all of his fantasies is actually taking off his fucking pants. He lifts his hips to aid Enjolras with the task.

It seems that Enjolras is desperate, at least as desperate as Grantaire, since he pulls down both his jeans and briefs at the same time, leaving Grantaire fully nude aside from his socks. Enjolras leans back and just looks at him. Grantaire is about to say something when Enjolras literally licks his lips as his eyes drop down to Grantaire's cock. "I can't wait until that's inside of me," he says.

Grantaire's eyes go wide. "Um, what?" he asks. "I thought..."

Enjolras pauses, "You thought what?"

"Um," Grantaire replies. "I thought it would be you inside of me," he replies, biting his lip.

"Oh," Enjolras replies. He sits back, still straddling Grantaire's legs and shakes his head. "No, that's not going to work..." He reaches down and strokes Grantaire's cock a few times.

Grantaire can't help but throw his head back and gasp at the feeling of Enjolras' hand on him. He pushes his hips up into the blond's fist. "I just... I've never..."

"Really?" Enjolras asks, arching one of his perfectly sculpted brows. "But you'd do it for me, right?"

Grantaire's breath is caught in his throat. He knows that he's had enough sex to know what feels good for him but he's never topped another guy. He wants badly to be able to say yes to Enjolras but... he also wants it to be good for the blond. He finds himself nodding, nonetheless because even experimental sex with Enjolras sounds better than no sex...

"Excellent," Enjolras replies with a smile. He gives Grantaire's cock one last squeeze before leaning over to rummage through the drawer in his bedside table. He comes back holding a bottle of lube and a condom.

Grantaire smiles at him nervously. Enjolras seems to notice this and drops his supplies beside them in order to lean forward. He kisses Grantaire again, at this point, fast and dirty with just enough tongue and teeth. Grantaire gets his hands on Enjolras' pants and soon they are both working to tear them off. Together, they toss them off to the side of the bed, leaving Enjolras naked as well. Grantaire takes one good look at Enjolras naked and practically drools. His body is absolutely beatuful and his cock a work of at; it makes Grantaire breathless, wakes up his own cock, since his erection had been flagging due to the nervousness. Just as Grantaire gets his hands up on Enjolras' back, the blond is pulling away, flopping down onto his back and reaching for the lube. He reaches over and grabs one of Grantaire's hands, pouring the slippery liquid over his fingers and then guiding is down between his legs.

Enjolras' eyes are half lidded now, like he's preparing himself for this, like he's looking forward to it. He bites his lip as Grantaire circles a finger around his hole before slipping it in slowly. "Fuck," Enjolras whispers and if that's not the hottest thing Grantaire has ever heard, then he doesn't know what is. He twists his finger a few times before pressing another inside.

Grantaire takes his time stretching the blond, twisting and scissoring his fingers until Enjolras is literally writhing, hips bowing off the bed. He has his fingers threaded through his hair, his eyes are closed and his lips are so red from being bitten that Grantaire just wants to lean down and soothe them with his tongue, so he does. He licks over Enjolras' lips as he stretches Enjolras with the final finger and flips them over as he withdraws his digits.

Enjolras looks confused for a moment but he soon realizes what Grantaire is up to. He reaches for the condom and the lube again, this time rolling the condom down onto Grantaire and sliding the lube over him before moving forward and positioning himself with Grantaire's cock just at his entrance. "Sneaky," Enjolras says right before lowering himself swiftly, sheathing Grantaire fully inside of him.

"Jesus fuck," Grantaire groans when he has enough of a brain to form words again. "Holy shit, you're fucking tight."

"You feel good," Enjolras replies and he sounds wrecked, almost as wrecked as he looks, perched on top of Grantaire, hair all askew, lips red and obscene. He lifts his hips and sinks right back down, coaxing a gasp from Grantaire. "Mmm, R, fuck me," Enjolras moans.

Grantaire can't take this anymore so he flips them over, which he's sure is something that Enjolras had been waiting for. He pulls out for a moment before slamming back in over and over and over again, to the rhythm of Enjolras' moans. Grantaire feels something inside of himself tighten and he knows what that means. He's close, so incredibly close that every pull on his cock almost sends him over. Enjolras isn't helping much to stem the feeling, rolling his own hips to match Grantaire's thrusts. Grantaire sneaks his hand between them, wraps it around Enjolras and pumps him in time with each thrust.

It's not long at all before Enjolras cries out, spills over Grantaire's fist, clenches around Grantaire's cock. "Fuck," Grantaire curses. He presses in only a few more times before he too, is breaking, spilling inside of Enjolras and gasping. "Fuck, Enjolras," he says into the blonds neck. "Just... fuck."

"Mmm, fuck is right," Enjolras replies, smiling. He winces as Grantaire pulls out, makes a face as Grantaire gets rid of the condom by tossing it into the trash. He lies there, cock spent against his leg, come drying on his stomach, stupid, fucked-out grin on his face and Grantaire's heart clenches. He moves back onto the bed, settles beside the blond and looks over at him. "Just think, you can have that every night, so long as you get a control over your drinking," he says, his voice like gravel because of all his moaning.

"Definitely worth considering," Grantaire replies. He leans over and kisses Enjolras gently. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"I think you just proved that, beyond any doubt," the blond replies. He kisses Grantaire briefly and then settles against his side. Grantaire wraps an arm around him and nuzzles his hair. Enjolras' hand travels down Grantaire's stomach then even lower. Grantaire's cock jumps in response. "Seems like you're going to soon be able to prove it again," Enjolras says, grinning.

Grantaire returns the look and kisses him back.


End file.
